1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission method, a data reception method, a data transmission device, and a data reception device. For example, the present disclosure relates to compatibility between improvement of a data transmission rate and data transmission with good reception quality in picture data distribution through broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, there is a communication method called MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) as a communication method in which a multi-antenna is used. In the multi-antenna communication typified by the MIMO, the transmission device modulates pieces of transmission data of a plurality of sequences, and simultaneously transmits the modulated signals from different antennas, thereby enhancing a data communication rate.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    PTL 1: International Patent Publication No. 2005/050885Non-Patent Literatures    NPL 1: “Achieving near-capacity on a multiple-antenna channel” IEEE Transaction on communications, vol.51, no.3, pp.389-399, March 2003.    NPL 2: “Performance analysis and design optimization of LDPC-coded MIMO OFDM systems” IEEE Trans. Signal Processing., vol.52, no.2, pp.348-361, February 2004.    NPL 3: “BER performance evaluation in 2×2 MIMO spatial multiplexing systems under Rician fading channels,” IEICE Trans. Fundamentals, vol.E91-A, no.10, pp.2798-2807, October 2008.    NPL 4: “Turbo space-time codes with time varying linear transformations,” IEEE Trans. Wireless communications, vol.6, no.2, pp.486-493, February 2007.    NPL 5: “Likelihood function for QR-MLD suitable for soft-decision turbo decoding and its performance,” IEICE Trans. Commun., vol.E88-B, no.1, pp.47-57, January 2004.    NPL 6: “Shannon Genkai e no Michishirube (Signpost to the Shannon limit): “Parallel concatenated (Turbo) coding”, “Turbo (iterative) decoding”, and it surroundings”, Technical report of IEICE. IT98-51.    NPL 7: “Advanced signal processing for PLCs: Wavelet-OFDM,” Proc. of IEEE International symposium on ISPLC 2008, pp.187-192, 2008.    NPL 8: D. J. Love, and R. W. Heath, Jr., “Limited feedback unitary precoding for spatial multiplexing systems,” IEEE Trans. Inf. Theory, vol.51, no.8, pp.2967-1976, August 2005.    NPL 9: DVB Document A122, Framing structure, channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting syste,m (DVB-T2), June 2008.    NPL 10: L. Vangelista, N. Benvenuto, and S. Tomasin, “Key technologies for next-generation terrestrial digital television standard DVB-T2,” IEEE Commun. Magazine, vo.47, no.10, pp.146-153, October 2009.    NPL 11: T. Ohgane, T. Nishimura, and Y. Ogawa, “Application of space division multiplexing and those performance in a MIMO channel,” IEICE Trans. Commun., vo.88-B, no.5, pp.1843-1851, May 2005.    NPL 12: R. G. Gallager, “Low-density parity-check codes,” IRE Trans. Inform. Theory, IT-8, pp-21-28, 1962.    NPL 13: D. J. C. Mackay, “Good error-correcting codes based on very sparse matrices,” IEEE Trans. Inform. Theory, vol.45, no.2, pp399-431, March 1999.    NPL 14: ETSI EN 302 307, “Second generation framing structure, channel coding and modulation systems for broadcasting, interactive services, news gathering and other broadband satellite applications, ” v.1.1.2, June 2006.    NPL 15: Y. L. Ueng, and C. C. Cheng, “a fast-convergence decoding method and memory-efficient VLSI decoder architecture for irregular LDPC codes in the IEEE 802.16e standards,” IEEE VTC-2007 Fall, pp.1255-1259.    NPL 16: S. M. Alamouti, “A simple transmit diversity technique for wireless communications,” IEEE J. Select. Areas Commun., vol.16, no.8, pp.1451-1458, October 1998.    NPL 17: V. Tarokh, H. Jafrkhani, and A. R. Calderbank, “Space-time block coding for wireless communications: Performance results,” IEEE J. Select. Areas Commun., vol.17, no.3, pp.451-460, March 1999.